


Vongformed

by Ovipositivity



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Impregnation, Pain, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovipositivity/pseuds/Ovipositivity
Summary: Jaina Solo is captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and subjected to experimentation.





	Vongformed

Jaina Solo gritted her teeth as her X-wing banked in a tight turn. Her inertial compensators whined with effort, but she remained conscious despite the punishing g-force of the curve, so the hit she had taken earlier in the battle must have been less serious than it looked. The coralskipper that had been on her tail overshot and corrected just a half-second too late to stop Jagged Fel from acquiring a target lock. His quad cannons overwhelmed its strained dovin basals and began chewing great chunks of coral out of the skip’s body before hitting something vital. The Vong ship came apart into speeder-sized chunks that burned cherry-red in Borleias’s atmosphere. Sweating, Jaina pulled out of her turn and bled off momentum. “Thanks for save, Three,” she said, grinning. Fel’s voice crackled over the comlink a moment later. “Anytime, Leader.” He waggled his ship’s wings in salute before peeling off towards the battle. Despite her near-death experience, Jaina grinned. There was something about the irrepressible Fel that she couldn’t help but admire.

 

She turned her own ship around and headed back towards the fray. Borleias wouldn’t hold out forever, but for their gambit here to succeed, it had to hold out for a while longer. Twin Suns Squadron had been in the air for hours now, pilots only rotating out long enough to refuel and re-arm. Fatigue was wearing on all of them. As a Jedi, Jaina had an edge the other pilots didn’t, but even she had limits. _That last one almost got me. I’m going to need a rest soon._

 

Up ahead, the rest of Twin Suns Squadron was engaged in a furious dogfight with a half-dozen coralskippers. Jaina could only see seven of the squadron still airborne; she didn’t know if the rest were refueling, or if some had been shot down. This war had already taken so many friends from her, the prospect of losing more didn’t move her. Her heart had hardened. _Not just friends. Anakin…_

 

With a war cry she punched her thrusters and engaged. Immediately she was in the thick of it, ducking, dodging and weaving, sending a flurry of shots at a skip on Twin Suns Two’s tail to force it to break off, then diving into the upper atmosphere to escape a pursuer. Her ship shook and rattled as she pulled back into vacuum. She had taken a few glancing hits and the damage was piling up. “Still with me, Cappie?” she called out. Her astromech’s answering warble brought the grin back to her face. If Cappie was still ready to play, than she was too.

 

Up ahead, the massive worldship loomed over Borleias’s horizon. Jaina forced herself not to look at it. There was nothing she could do against an enemy that large, and she couldn’t let herself be demoralized. Besides, the Fleet had a plan to deal with it. Didn’t they? Her job was just to keep the skies clear no matter what.

 

Twin Suns Eight’s agonized voice filled her channel. “I’m hit! I’m hit! I’m-” the rest dissolved in a wash of static. On her HUD, Eight’s icon blinked out of existence. Jaina cursed. The coralskippers were endless. Borleias wasn’t sending up reinforcements nearly fast enough. She pulled into another tight turn that made Cappie whoop in protest and launched her last shadow bomb. Controlling it with her mind she placed it between two skippers then squeezed. The resulting explosion crippled both coral ships and sent them spinning down into the atmosphere. 

Jaina had no time to celebrate. Her sensors screamed a warning a half second before a mass of molten rock clipped her X-wing from behind. She fought for control as her ship weaved and danced across the sky. The stars spun dizzily for a few seconds before she brought her ship under control. When she did, she glanced at her screen and cursed. She had been knocked wildly off course and now she was dangerously close to the worldship. It filled her sight, an endless mass of yorik coral studded with irregular protrusions. Some of those were anti-fighter cannons, and they lit up at her approach, spitting chunks of rock at her. She wrested her stick into an evasive curve and for a moment it looked like she was going to fly clear.

 

It was not to be. Another volcano cannon shot impacted her engines, shaking the whole ship and eliciting a wild scream from Cappie. Thrusters misfiring, her ship stuttered and spun out of control. Jaina realized this was it. This was how she was going to die. Thruster power was zero; she was a sitting duck, far from any help. She had basic maneuvering and that was it-- not even close to enough to get home. Instead, she painstakingly aimed her X-wing ship towards the worldship. If she was going to go out, she would go out doing as much damage as possible. As the expanse of coral rushed up to meet her she relaxed into a Jedi battle meditation. _Anakin, I’m coming to see you soon. I’m sorry Mom, Dad, Jacen. I’m sorry Jagged. I’m sorry-_

 

Her vision went black.

 

\---

 

At first, Jaina couldn’t tell if she had awakened or not. The first thing she noticed was complete blackness. She could not even see shapes or textures in the absolute darkness. The second thing she noticed was pain.

 

It was everywhere. It gripped every part of her body. There was the dull ache of an old wound, but also the sharp agony of a fresh one. Parts of her felt like they were being impaled, others electrocuted or chilled. Was this the afterlife? She had seen dead Jedi’s bodies disappear into the Force. Was this the fate they all shared? 

 

No. She was alive, somehow. She was alive, but in darkness and pain and-- she tried to move her limbs-- bound up tighter than a virrock at a rodeo. That meant she was a prisoner. That meant Vong. She tried not to scream, but the all-consuming agony gnawed at her brain. Finally, she let out a whimper, half a moan and half a sob.

 

Instantly, the pain disappeared. She was still bound, but she could just feel the aches and bruises of a body battered around by spaceflight. A seam appeared in her vision, a bright line that expanded like an opening mouth. She felt herself rising towards the light, and emerged blinking and gasping.

 

She was in a Vong structure, that was for certain. The coral walls were a familiar sight. This was a small, round room, with only one door that she could see. The walls were lined with podlike growths that bulged unpleasantly. Looking down, she saw that she had just emerged from one; a cluster of barbed tentacles held her trussed form like a waiter presenting a plate. She was wearing the shredded remains of her flightsuit, although there were little more than scraps left after her crash and the not-too-gently ministrations of the tentacles. Standing in front of her, regarding her with what seemed to be curiosity, was a female Vong.

 

For the unfamiliar, it was often difficult to distinguish different Vong, but this one looked unlike any Jaina had seen. She was clearly a Shaper; her one visible hand was the Shaper’s hand, the fingers replaced with delicate organic tools. For another, she was naked. Most Shapers wore the traditional full-body oozhith, but this one stood bare, with her implants showing. She was heavily modified, as were all adult Vong, shapers especially. Typically, female Vong did not adopt the curvaceous body shape popular among humanoid females in the galaxy, but this one had embraced it. Her face was slim and delicate, with her skull-like nasal cavity barely marring otherwise fine features. A series of shallow slits split both lips, though Jaina understood this to be somewhat like jewelry among Vong. One eye had been replaced with a bulging green mass, but the other regarded Jaina with what looked like amusement. A waving frond of thin tentacles served her as hair. Below the neck, her skin was grey-green and as heavily scarified as any of her peers. Her breasts were enormous and heavy, larger than any other Vong Jaina had seen, with volcanic nipples that constantly leaked thin trickles of oily black fluid. Small eruptions of what looked like barnacles dotted her flesh all over, and she caressed them with her fingers as she looked down at Jaina. She stood with her legs slightly apart, revealing a hairless sex with lower lips slightly open. These, two, were slitted, and a strange spiral of red colored her pubic mound like a tattoo. Her legs were long and shapely, with firm, round buttocks atop muscular thighs. She would almost be attractive if not for her scars and modifications.

 

She reached down with her Shaper hand and stroked Jaina’s cheek. At her touch, the began returned, if anything worse than before. Jaina twitched spasmodically in her restraints and tried not to cry out. She didn’t want to give this monster the satisfaction. The Shaper withdrew her hand and the pain disappeared. Then, to Jaina’s shock, she spoke in heavily accented Basic.

 

“I am Tun Hyarr. You are my captive. Do you understand me?”

 

Jaina grimaced. She wasn’t going to give this alien bitch anything. Hyarr waited a moment, then frowned in disappointment and laid her hand on Jaina’s stomach. The pain that exploded there was worse than anything the young Jedi had yet had to endure, and she let out an involuntary bark. Hyarr withdrew her hand, leaving Jaina’s gasping and panting for breath. “Y-yes, I understand,” she said, hating herself as she did so. The Shaper straightened up.

 

“Good. I am going to ask you some questions before we begin. You will answer them honestly. The Embrace of Pain will know if you lie.”

 

“I’m not telling you anything, you bi- ahhhh!” Jaina’s retort was cut off as Hyarr touched her forehead, setting off a blinding migraine. The Vong let it go on for ten seconds, then pulled her hand back. The pain disappeared as though she had flipped a light switch. 

“You will tell me what I ask. Do not fear. I do not need to know any militarily vital information. Now: how many years have you?”

 

“Where am I? Where’s my ship? Tell me that and I’ll answer you” Jaina snarled. She drew on Jedi meditation techniques her mother had taught her to calm her mind. The Vong wanted her for something. That was why she was still alive. _Where there’s life, there’s hope._ She had to stay alive and gather as much information as she could before her escape. Some good could come of this after all.

 

Hyarr ran one finger along Jaina’s spine, and the Jedi arched her back as pain crackled across it. Her lips pulled back from her teeth in a silent scream. Hyarr let this go on for another fifteen seconds before ending it. “You have questions for me. That is fair. I will trade you, answer for answer, but you must cooperate. Now: how many years have you?”

 

“Eight-eighteen,” said Jaina. The word had slipped out without her intending it. Still, it seemed like harmless information to give. “M-my turn. Where a-am I?”

 

“You are aboard Domain Hul.” The answer was curt and to the point. Hyarr looked down at Jaina. The mass of green jelly replacing one of her eyes swirled in its socket, forming strange patterns. “Have you borne a child?”

 

“What?” Jaina was taken aback by the question. Her hesitation was rewarded with another burst of full-body pain. This time Hyarr did not touch her, but clasped her arms underneath her breasts and stared down at her captive. “It is a simple question. Have you borne a child?”

 

“No! Not yet, anyways.” Jaina tried to gather her wits. “Why am I alive?”

 

“Our dovin basals slowed your ship when it was determined who you were. Your crash rendered you unconscious and you were delivered to me. My question is: have you been mated?”

 

“What?” Despite herself, Jaina could not control her surprise. She flinched away from the upcoming pain, but instead, Hyarr repeated herself. “Have you been mated? With a male? Coitus is your species’s term for it.” 

 

The question baffled Jaina and, bizarrely, embarrassed her. Here, held captive on a massive living ship by a devilish alien from beyond the galaxy, tortured by bizarre bio-artifice, the emotion felt out of place, but the question embarrassed her. Most Fleet starfighter pilots were male, despite the official integration of the armed forces; she had locker-room bantered with the best of them, but her own romantic experience was limited. She took refuge in honesty. “No, I have not been mated. My question is: why have you taken me?”

 

The Shaper smiled. She stepped backward from the pod and stood with her legs about shoulder width apart. She gestured with her shaper hand, and the tentacles holding Jaina lifted her up and spun her around. They raked over her body, their tiny barbs catching the tattered remains of her flight suit and stripping them away. The last few scraps of cloth fell off her and Jaina found herself bound and suspended naked a few feet off the floor, directly in front of the Shaper. Tentacles wrapped around her wrists and bound them together above her head, while two more wrapped themselves around her ankles and pulled them apart. A mass of them beneath her lower back lifted her up and supported her in midair, while a pair of thin tendrils snaked across her stomach and wrapped themselves around her small, pert breasts. Sudden exposure to the cool air of the room made her flesh break out in gooseprickles, but the chill that ran up her spine was nothing but fear. The shaper laid two fingers on her own pubic mound, atop the red spiral, and moved them in a circular gesture. Beneath the skin of her belly, something slithered and moved. The Vong’s lips parted in a very human expression of longing, and the stare she fixated on Jaina grew more sinister.

 

Something was moving between Hyarr’s legs. Jaina watched in fascinated horror as a fleshy red tube poked outward from between her vaginal lips. With a wet slithering sound it pushed itself outward one inch at a time, trailing long tendrils of grey ooze that smeared across the Shaper’s thighs. It curled upward like a scorpion’s tail as it went. More than a foot of muscular flesh had erupted from the Vong’s scarred pussy before it stopped moving and stood there, twitching and glistening in the light.

 

When Hyarr spoke, her voice was lower than before, huskier, with a hint of something strange in it. “My studies are on methods of biological transfiguration across species. We seek to purify your galaxy, but we do not wish to exterminate you. Not if you can be shown the light. To that end, I have been developing techniques for bringing the blessings of the Shapers to beings without our purity of form. I have long desired a _jeedai_ to practice on. When I heard who the warriors had captured, I demanded that you be released to me at once. You will be my test subject. Do not fear, Jaina Solo. You are the first of a new breed.” She stepped forward. “Accept my blessing.”

Jaina thrashed in her bonds, but the moment she moved, lances of cold agony speared into her body all over. She groaned and sagged in her restraints. She could feel the tendrils coiling themselves around her breasts squeeze. Long thorns pierced her flesh, and she could feel something hot pumping into her body. She was helpless to fight back as the tendrils piercing her tender flesh filled up with fluid, then injected it into her bloodstream. Her breasts began to swell as the substance was pumped into her, her nipples turning angry red and weeping thin streams of clear fluid. Heat rose in her cheeks, and she could feel them swirl with rosacea. It was suddenly very hot in this little room, and there was a familiar itching throb in her loins. She twisted her thighs back and forth, trying to conceal her arousal, but the Shaper grinned down at her. “You feel it, do you not? This pleasure is a gift of the gods. They want you to receive my blessing. Relax, and let me administer it.” 

 

She leaned forward and reached down towards Jaina’s exposed cunt. The young Jedi tried to hold her thighs together, but Hyarr’s lightest touch set off a firestorm of arousal. Jaina shuddered as she felt her thighs grow slick. Her thoughts were shredding, disappearing into a primal, wet fog of lust. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered. Her mouth hung open, tongue lolling out. “P-please…” she whispered. It was an effort even to articulate that much. The Vong leaned forward and grinned like a predator. “Please what, prisoner?”

 

“P-please…” Jaina licked her lips. “Please f-fuck me.” 

Hyarr’s hand closed over Jaina’s left breast. The soft pink mound had grown to more than double its original size, and the flesh was incredibly sensitive. The slightest pressure was enough to set Jaina off, and she felt her pussy spasm as she came. She gurgled helplessly, trapped by her own lust. The slightest squeeze produced a redoubled orgasm and a flood of milky white fluid that dripped down into her navel and smeared across her belly. Hyarr’s thumb circled Jaina’s nipple, flicking it gently while massaging her areola. Her other hand closed around her prisoner’s other breast and she began to knead the huge, soft mammaries like bread dough. The flesh was soft and pliant, and Hyarr’s fingers sank more than a centimeter in. Jaina’s eyes rolled back as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

 

Hyarr took a step forward and reached down, parting Jaina’s pussy lips with two fingers. The Jedi’s cunt was soaking wet. Hyarr’s artificial phallus slid inside without resistance. The girl was tight, verifying her report of being unmated, but her trembling and spasms served to pull the Vong deeper inside. A frisson of pleasure tingled up Hyarr’s spine. Neural implants translated that feeling into a mixture of warmth and pain, and the Vong smiled and closed her eyes. Her creations were performing admirably so far. It was time for the true test.

 

She thrust forward sharply, eliciting a gasp from Jaina. The Jedi’s pleasure was mixed with pain; this intruder was massive, wider across than her wrist, and it was forcing her quim open wider than it had ever been. The chemicals that Hyarr had been pumping into her were doing their work, though, and Jaina welcomed the pain. Pain would make her stronger. Pain would make her greater. Part of her was appalled at this, but it was a small part, locked away in a mind bathed in synthetic hormones. She struggled fitfully, not to escape, but to free an arm so that she could rub herself even as she was impaled on Hyarr’s cock. It was to no avail; the tentacles held her tightly. As if to punish her for her attempt, she felt them tightening around her waist, the barbs digging into her soft flesh. A spur of tentacle crept between her butt cheeks and probed at her anus. She lacked the strength to fight; she merely grunted as she felt it push past her O-ring and plant itself in her anus, one inch at a time. 

 

Deeper and deeper Hyarr penetrated into her captive. Tiny cilia coated her cock, and they rubbed at Jaina’s sensitive inner walls, eliciting moans and whimpers. For her part, Jaina was completely lost to the sensation. She wanted nothing more than to be held here forever, bred by an endless succession of Vong warriors. They could all mount her, pump her full of their seed and leave her to rot, she didn’t care. All she wanted was more: more filling her up, more squeezing her breasts, _more!_ She tried to speak, to beg to be fucked harder and deeper, but her mouth was no longer under her control; she moaned and squealed as the enormous invader slid ever deeper into her tight fuck-tunnel.

 

Hyarr had nearly hilted herself when she felt an obstruction. This must be the human’s womb. From her studies, she knew that it was normally not accessible from the outside, but she had planned for that. Her cock twitched, and a surge of special chemicals shot from the tip. The width of it was plugging Jaina up tight, but even so, twin squirts of fluid spattered out with a lewd squirting noise and splashed across the Jedi’s thighs. The rest soaked into her body, relaxing muscles, dissolving mucous, and paving the way. Hyarr waited a moment, then thrust again, and was rewarded at the feeling of pressure abating. Pressing forward, centimeter by centimeter, she pierced through into the young Jedi’s womb.

 

Jaina was not aware of this. All she felt was a terrible stretching sensation inside her, and then the feeling of fullness redoubled. She raised her lolling head and saw a bump arising under her navel, tenting up the flat skin of her tummy. She swallowed, and found that she had regained some motor control-- enough to speak. “Yes!” she cried, in a thin, reedy voice. “Please! Fill me up! Mistress, please, fuck me harder! Fill me with your seed!”

 

Hyarr chuckled and caressed Jaina’s face. This was an encouraging show of strength. She had chosen wisely when she had selected this prisoner. “Soon enough, my dear. Soon enough. I believe that I can elevate you to the blessed state of the Yuuzhan Vong-- but like all fertile soil, you must be tilled.” She withdrew, and felt the pressure around her abate as she popped from from Jaina’s womb. Jaina let out a sound that was half sob, half sigh as the bump on her belly disappeared. Hyarr pulled herself most of the way out, then thrust forward again in a single powerful drive that ended with her cock hilted deep in Jaina’s snatch. The bump re-appeared, larger than before, and Jaina cried out. She could feel her insides shoved and stretched to accommodate this gigantic intruder, but she didn’t care. “Yes!” she cried. “Tear me up! I don’t care if my pussy gapes like a Bantha’s ear! Please, make me your toy!” Her mouth opened and closed like a fish on a line as Hyarr thrust in and out, slamming as deep as she could into her prisoner’s brutalized pussy. Finally, with one massive push, she buried herself in Jaina’s guts and stayed there. Jaina’s eyes rolled back in her head as her hardest orgasm yet hit her. An arc of clear fluid jetted out from her pussy and splashed across Hyarr’s belly. She made a note to check its chemical composition later.

 

Hyarr rested here, breathing deeply, for a moment or two. Then she concentrated. Another implant deep inside her was coming online. She felt a ripple of peristalsis as the sac that had replaced her own womb disgorged its contents into her cock, which began to push them along. The first one emerged from Hyarr’s pussy, a fat bump that moved along the tube like a womp rat being digested by a sandviper. It struggled at first to enter Jaina-- despite the punishment her pussy had undergone, it was still too tight for this. Her cunt lips stretched and deformed around it as it passed into her, an obscene bulge that moved along her slick channel at a steady pace. Jaina grimaced as she felt it stretching her open. It seemed impossible-- it would never fit. One centimeter at a time it crawled along, deeper and deeper, before it reached her womb. She cried out as her body strained to its limit to handle this new invasion. Stars filled her vision. Just when she thought that she could take no more, that surely she would burst, the pressure abated and the thing slid into her womb.

 

Already the second one was on the way. Jaina gritted her teeth. The pain that filled her was welcome. _Pain is how we grow strong. Pain is why this galaxy will be ours. Wait, ours?_ Confusion filled her. Who was this doing the thinking? Was she Jaina, or Vong? Was there a difference anymore? All these questions were swept away by a renewed round of pleasure that crackled through her, scorching her nerve endings and burying her concerns in a soft pink fog. She twitched and spasmed, a stream of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth, as Hyarr planted seed after seed in her womb. Soon, the initial bump in her belly had disappeared, eclipsed by its massive growth. Her once-flat stomach had swollen like a pregnant woman’s. Veins stood out under the pale alabaster skin, and her navel had everted. Still they kept coming. By the time Hyarr withdrew with a wet _pop_ , Jaina’s stomach was well over two feet across, an obscenely engorged sac that seemed to pulse with its own life. When the artificial cock slid free, Jaina’s cunt gaped open like a door off its hinges, her stretched and battered pussy lips hanging loose. A torrent of slimy gruel glugged free from her ruined hole and pooled on the floor. She was cognizant of none of this; only the occasional twitch of an eyelid or fingertip gave any sign that she was still alive.

 

Hyarr stepped back as her implantation organ, its duty done, rolled back up into her body. She would come to check back in a week to see how the transfiguration was proceeding. With a gesture, she signaled the Embrace of Pain to wrap Jaina up again, being careful of her fragile belly. The tentacles curled the unconscious Jedi into the fetal position, wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach, before retracting her into the pod. Darkness closed over her again. Jaina slept.


End file.
